


Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Gen, I Love You, Kira is a ray of sunshine, Liam has anger issues, McCall Pack, Oral Sex, Sarcastic Stiles, Sassy Lydia, Scott McCall is adorable, Sexy Times, Worried Stiles Stilinski, derek is amused, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the assassins gone and the Benefactor dead Scott sets aside some time for a romantic night with Kira. Unfortunately Beacon Hills resident alpha can’t seem to catch a break or a night off. (Title from ‘Like Real People Do’ by Hozier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> from ashphyn on Tumblr - Sexy time Scira please!! :) (So this didn’t exactly turn out the way I planned…*facepalm*)

Scott stood in the doorway and glanced around his bedroom.

No dirty clothes on the floor, check. Sheets changed, check. Candles…Scott frowned, “Where are the candles?” He asked the empty room as he stepped inside and moved to his dresser. It was just after six on a Friday night and his mother had gone out with Sheriff Stilinski to see a movie, an outing that Scott and Stiles both approved of 100 percent. He rummaged through the knickknacks on his dresser and finally found two candles that his mother had given him a while back to make the room smell less like a teenage boy, her words exactly.

Scott quickly found some matches, dusted off the candles and lit them. He placed one on one end of the dresser and the other opposite it.  He took a few steps back and grinned. Perfect. He glanced at the clock and let out a short breath, Kira would be there soon and he couldn’t help being slightly nervous.

He and Kira had been dating for close to eight months now and every single time they’d try to take their relationship to the next level _something_ had interrupted them. Whether it be parents, friends, monsters trying to take over Beacon Hills, or everyday responsibilities like school and work. And Scott was over it. So, tonight he’d made sure his mom was out, he told Stiles and Derek that under no circumstances was he to be interrupted and he’d shut off his phone.

Tonight was going to be just him and Kira and honestly he couldn't wait. The sound of the bell ringing pulled Scott from his thoughts and he turned stepping out of the room so he could make his way downstairs.

He pulled open the door less than two minutes later and grinned widely when he saw Kira standing there in a red and black plaid skirt and black tank top.

Kira smiled, “Hey,” she said softly as he opened the door wider for her so she could walk inside. She stepped into the house and when his arm came around her waist and tugged her closer, she grinned and tilted her head up capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

“Hi,” Scott said when they finally broke apart, not able to keep the smile from his face as he shut the door. He reached out and threaded their fingers together, “So I've got popcorn upstairs, some Twizzlers, and soda. I figured that should be enough for the movie, what do you think?” He asked as he gave her a gentle tug towards the stairs.

Kira nodded, “That sounds good, I brought the movie,” she held up her hand holding the DVD case out for him to see. She was mildly nervous, but also incredibly excited. She loved Scott and they’d both been attempting to get some time alone together so they could take their relationship to a more physical level, but it almost seemed like the universe was against them, but tonight, Kira wasn't going to let anything short of some kind of apocalypse pull them apart.

Scott lifted his brows, “The Amazing Spiderman 2, huh? Stiles is going to be jealous,” he joked as they made their way upstairs. Scott paused at the landing and motioned for Kira to go first.

She chuckled lightly as she moved around him and into his bedroom while glancing over her shoulder, “Well I would have invited him and Malia over but that might have been awkward,” she joked before turning back around and pausing. Kira didn't think she’d ever seen Scott’s room so spotless before and it smelled amazing. Like some kind of wild fruit.

She blinked and caught sight of the candles on his dresser and she all but melted. Scott was an amazing guy, she was so incredibly lucky to have found him when she moved to Beacon Hills. She spun around slowly so she was facing Scott and she could see the uncertainty on his face. “Is all of this for me?” She asked softly.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck and sent her a sheepish smile, “It’s not all that much, I’m sorry it--” his words were cut off by Kira’s finger against his lips. She made her way over to him from the dresser exceptionally quick, not that he was surprised. She moved about as fast as he did.

“This is perfect.” She said honestly, “It means a lot that you want this to be special,” she tossed the DVD over towards his newly purchased video game chair, which went along with the new television he got for his room not long ago, courtesy of some left over assassin money that Derek had kindly let him keep, and leaned into him. Kira wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck and tilted her head to the side. “I’m really glad you invited me over,” she said softly.

Scott slipped an arm around her waist, “I’m really glad you came,” he told her as he cupped her cheek with his other hand and leaned down capturing her lips with his. Her skin was soft against his palm as he moved his mouth over hers, his heartbeat picking up speed.

Kira opened her mouth for Scott letting him deepen the kiss as she hesitantly dropped one of her hands from his neck and moved it down his body. His chest was hard against her palm and she felt her heartbeat kick up a notch as her hand reached the bottom of his shirt. She nipped at his lower lip before releasing his mouth, sucking in a sharp breath when his eyes flashed red. “Someone’s control is wavering,” she said almost like it was a challenge.

A low growl rumbled in Scott’s chest, but he blinked and his eyes were back to normal. “I've got more control than you think,” he replied amused. They always did this. It had been their thing since the boat house at Lydia’s grandma’s lake house. They liked to see who could make the other lose control first. For someone who was so incredibly sweet, Kira was definitely mischievous. It was something Scott loved about her. Then again he shouldn't be surprised, after all Kira _was_ a Kitsune.

His attention was drawn back to her when he felt her hand beneath his shirt. Scott glanced at her and he could see the hint of nervousness on her face. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek again brushing his thumb against her skin, “We can wait if you’re not ready,” he whispered. Scott would wait as long as she needed. Did he want her, yes, but he cared enough to go at whatever pace Kira was comfortable with.

She shook her head, “No, we've waited long enough. I've wanted this for a while,” she admitted as she pushed the fabric of his shirt up, pausing when he reached down tugging the cloth over his head and letting it hit the ground. Kira swallowed heavily the movie they were supposed to watch all but forgotten. Her body felt warm, and her heart beat erratically in her chest. God, he was attractive.

Scott grinned when her eyes lit up, the glow sparking beneath her irises, “Looks like someone else isn't as controlled as she thought either,” he teased as he dipped his head, and inhaled against her neck, her scent filling his lungs. He let out a groan as his hand curled around her hip, “You smell so good,” he breathed against her skin as he fingered the hem of her shirt, “God I just want to eat you up.” The words were out before he even realized what he said.

Kira’s answering giggle made her body shake against his, “Sad the big bad wolf,” she squealed seconds later when Scott grabbed her midsection, lifted her up and tossed her on the bed while simultaneously following the arc of her body with a leap, essentially tackling her to the bed. She bounced on the soft mattress her hands gripping his forearms as the wind was knocked out of her. She glanced up at him and his grin was infectious.

“That’s right,” he said as he sat up his fingers going to the hem of her shirt and catching her gaze silently asking permission to take it off. When Kira nodded and even arched her back off the bed slightly Scott made quick work of the black tank top and seconds later it was on the floor near his shirt. His gaze dropped to her white bra and he licked his lips, arousal igniting inside of him. Oh yeah, this was definitely happening.

 

______

 

Stiles sucked in several deep breaths as he came to a stop and bent at the waist resting his hands on his legs. “This…is… _ridiculous_.” He snapped out of breath. It was almost too dark to see out in the preserve and they’d spent the last forty-five minutes trying to track Liam and Stiles was one hundred percent done. “Why do these things only happen when Scott isn't around?” He asked while pushing himself up and glaring out into the preserve.

Derek sighed, “I doubt Liam meant to lose control Stiles,” the hint of annoyance in his tone clear. He glanced around eyes flickering blue in the dark enabling him to see through the densely forested area better. He was more than a little thankful and relieved to have his abilities back to the way they were before Kate stole them. He tilted his head to the side, “Where’s your girlfriend and Lydia?” He asked with a frown.

Stiles glanced behind him and straightened up, his brows drawing together. “They were checking out the other side. Don’t worry; they know where to meet us, Sourwolf.”

Derek glared at Stiles and then paused cocking his head to the side seconds before Malia appeared out of the bushes, picking leaves off her body and out of her hair. Derek frowned, “Where’s Lydia?” He asked glancing behind her.

Malia looked up and made a face, “Liam took her,” she said simply with a shake of her head as she closed the distance between her and Stiles. “I told her not to try and talk to him and she told me she could help.” She huffed, a frown marring her face. “I told her that her banshee abilities don’t make her a match for a werewolf, she got angry and went to talk to him anyway.” She explained glancing between her boyfriend and Derek.

A thoughtful look crossed Malia’s face, “He actually seemed to calm down for a minute, kind of like it was working, but she must have said something he didn't like because he grabbed her and then took off.” She met Stiles’ gaze, “Can we call Scott now?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, why didn't you follow them so you could catch his scent?” He asked patiently.

Confusion crossed her face, “Because you told me to meet you guys here at a certain time.” She replied.

Derek glanced at the sky, “And in doing so you left Lydia dealing with a 15-year-old beta werewolf with an anger management problem.” He shook his head and glanced pointedly at Stiles. Scott wouldn't like this.

Stiles sighed. Malia and Lydia had been getting on each other’s nerves lately and he honestly didn't even want to think about why. Things were incredibly complicated between him and the two women in his life. “Malia,” he turned resting a hand on his girlfriend’s arm, “We talked about this you can’t just leave Lydia alone, we split up so that us humans would each have some super powered backup. Remember?”

Malia pointed to Derek, “Well then you should have sent him with her, she doesn't listen to me. I tried to tell her not to approach him, but Lydia always does what Lydia wants to do.” She said matter-of-factly, “Plus she’s not human, she’s a banshee.”

Derek had to fight the grin that was threatening to emerge on his face. Never had he thought he’d see the day where Stiles Stilinski was the sought after human. It was obvious why Malia and Lydia didn't get along, but he wasn't going to add his two sense into the mix. “Don’t worry; from this point out we’re switching partners, now maybe instead if arguing we should--” his words were cut off by a sharp scream and the three of them took off running.

“Where is she?” Stiles shouted, his heart beating frantically in his chest as he ran through the preserve, Malia beside him and Derek ahead of them.

“I've got Liam’s scent,” Malia said as she veered off to the right to find the youngest member of the pack.

Derek frowned, “Something’s not right,” and that’s when he saw the redhead sailing through the air, Liam several feet in front of her. He ran forward doing a front flip off the ridge coming to a stop crouched down in the clearing and second’s later Lydia landed in Derek’s arm, the force knocking them both to the ground.

Lydia landed with a grunt, a hard body beneath hers. She felt large hands steadying her and when she glanced down and spotted Derek a look of relief crossed her face. “I’m so incredibly glad you were stalking the woods nearby or that might have hurt,” she commented wincing as she pushed herself up. “Thanks for cushioning my landing.”

“Oh yes, that’s what I’m here for, to be your cushion for when you fall,” he deadpanned.

Lydia rolled her eyes and stood on shaky legs offering Derek a hand, she watched him glance at it briefly, but in the end he took it and let her help him up. Once they were both standing she brushed herself off and then someone was beside her whirling her body around.

Stiles ran his hands over Lydia’s arms, his brows draw together as he searched her body for any signs of injury. “Are you alright?” He asked worry in his voice.

Lydia nodded her expression softening, “I’m fine, someone should grab Liam before he runs off again though.” She pointed out. There was a loud growl and the three of them turned to see Malia jumping towards Liam.

She tackled the young Beta to the ground and he slashed angrily at her arm causing her to cry out and release her hold on him. “Scott is going to be so mad at you,” she stated with a frown as she stood.

“Where is Scott?” he growled, “Why isn’t he here? I need Scott.” He said with another growl and before Malia could grab a hold of Liam again, he disappeared into the woods. She grabbed her arm and winced the sound of her name being called drawing her attention towards Stiles, Derek and Lydia.

Stiles jogged through the clearing until he reached Malia. “You okay?” He asked a frown pulling at his lips as he gripped her arm gently and turned it over to get a look at the cut.

Malia nodded, “I’m okay, but I think we should call Scott now, Liam seemed kind of angry when I mentioned him.” She explained.

Stiles looked up and his gaze immediately found Derek’s. “Oh shit. You don’t think--”

“I think we need to get to Scott’s, now,” Derek said matter-of-factly.

Stiles groaned, “Scott’s going to be so pissed.” He said with a sigh as he turned, the four of them heading back towards the Jeep and Derek’s truck. Stiles just shook his head, how did these things always happen on his watch?

 

______

 

Scott’s breathing was heavy, eyes flashing red every so often as he trailed his lips along the tops of Kira’s breast, the soft noises falling from her throat bringing forth an almost primitive urge to mark every part of her as his. He slid his hand down the smooth skin of her leg, lifting it and hooking it over his hip before rocking his body against hers. God, he wanted her.

Kira’s breath hitched in her throat and she arched off the bed into Scott, arousal curling low in her stomach as her heartbeat picked up speed. Her eyes flashed as heat poured from her body. “Scott,” she moaned his name practically begging him to touch her.

He smiled against her skin and dipped his head lower swirling his tongue around her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. The noise she made then made him growl in his throat, the scent of her arousal intoxicating. Scott was very quickly passing the point of no return. He needed her.

He slipped his hand between their bodies, brushing his fingers across the front of her cotton panties, the only thing that was currently separating their bodies.

Kira tilted her head back and sucked in a sharp breath, “Oh god, yes,” she moaned her head threading through his hair to keep his head exactly where it was as she rocked her hips against his hand to try and increase the pressure of his fingers against her. She was tired of waiting, she wanted him. “Condoms?” She asked suddenly her face flushing red at the outburst.

Scott chuckled against her breast, releasing her nipple with a pop. “I have them…but I’m not done yet,” he told her before fusing his lips to the side of her breast and sucking on the skin hard, pulling the blood to the surface, marking her. His fingers flirted with the edge of her panties before he gripped one side and snapped the elastic making Kira gasp. “Sorry,” he mumbled against her skin, but he wasn't.

Kira’s hair was spread out on the pillow, her hand tightly gripping Scott’s hair as she felt another snap and then her panties were gone and Scott’s large hand was on her, his finger sliding gently over her slit. She felt like she was on fire, and she couldn't seem to stop squirming beneath him. “Scott,” she whimpered her free hand gripping his sheets, the material tearing slightly beneath her strength.

Scott glanced up from her breast when he heard the noise and if it was possible his eyes darkened, “That’s hot,” his breathed huskily before shifting and trailing his lips down the valley between her breasts taking a minute to admire the red mark marring the perfect skin of her breast. Scott brushed his lips against her stomach, ran his tongue over her belly button and then moved lower, his hands curling around one of Kira’s thighs as he glanced up at her from beneath his lashes, hunger in his gaze.

Kira was convinced her heart was going to beat right out of her chest and as she stared down at Scott, anticipation, nervousness, and lust filling her chest.

Scott paused after placing a kiss below her navel, his head cocked to the side, “You okay?” He asked his voice tight, their emotions and senses so heightened that he could smell her nervousness.

Kira nodded, “Yes,” she sucked in another breath as Scott parted her thighs, “No one’s—I haven’t uh,” her cheeks were tinged red, her body flush with arousal and the words couldn't seem to come out. Kira wasn't a virgin, but she’d only ever had one boyfriend and there had been things they just hadn't done. Maybe she hadn't trusted him, maybe she’d been scared, honestly she wasn't sure, but if this was going where she thought it was going, it would definitely be a first for her.

Realization crossed Scott’s face and a slow grin slid across his lips, his eyes once again bright red, “Is it wrong that I’m glad I’m the first?” He asked his voice low as he kept his eyes on her and slid one finger inside of her heat.

Kira arched against the bed, “Scott,” pleasure surged inside of her, the heat from his mouth against her thigh making shivers run up and down her spine. “Please, please,” she moaned.

Scott leaned forward and inhaled deeply, god she smelled amazing, was it weird that he thought that? He had no idea and really he didn't care, “We can do better than that,” he commented as he spread her legs winder, the sheets covering his body as he trailed his tongue along her slit and added a second finger inside of her. He moved his tongue over her, his fingers thrusting at a steady pace as he listened to the noises falling from her mouth. He was so turned on it was almost painful and he hoped he lasted long enough to make her come before he lost control and needed to be inside of her.

Kira’s hips were lifting off the bed and she felt Scott’s grip tighten on her to hold them down, but she couldn't help it. The feel of his warm mouth on her, his tongue flicking at her clit; he was creating sensations inside of her that she’d never felt before and she didn't want it to stop. She was panting beneath him, her stomach muscles clenching as she felt a heavy pressure building in her lower belly. “Scott, oh god, Scott. Yes, right--”

A loud crash boomed through the bedroom, the sound of glass shattering jerked Kira’s eyes open, a scream falling from her throat and this one not because of Scott. Her eyes widened when she saw Liam full on shifted and growling in their direction.

Scott was out from beneath the covers instantly his body covering Kira’s as he partially shifted confusion on his face momentarily, his instincts to protect her taking over. But then another body crashed through the window, and Derek was there gripping Liam’s arms and tugging them behind his back with a grunt.

Stiles tumbled through the window seconds later as Liam continued thrashing forward in Derek’s arms trying to get to Scott and Kira.

Lydia and Malia burst through the door less than a minute later and anger slammed into Scott. He opened his mouth and let out a roar that shook the entire bedroom.

Liam whimpered, his struggles stopping as he shifted back to human form, sweat creasing his brows as he sucked in a sharp breath.

Kira, mortified, tugged the sheets up to her chin and rested her back against the headboard. “Oh my god,” she squeaked.

Lydia glanced over to the bed and winced sending Kira an apologetic look. “Sorry, we tried to stop him from getting here.” She said pursing her lips.

Scott turned and growled at Lydia, eyes still red, fangs out. “Everyone get out! Now,” his voice boomed through the small room, his breathing heavy.

Kira glanced at Scott and she leaned forward resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Scott, just breath…take a deep breath and let it go,” she could practically sense the mix of emotions going through him mostly dominated by anger.

Scott took a few deep breaths his teeth and claws eventually receding.

Liam swallowed hard, “I’m so sorry Scott, I didn't mean to—honest I’m really sorry.” He said quietly looking down.

A hint of guilt filled Scott’s chest at Liam’s words. He ran a hand through his hair, “It’s fine, just, guys come on and everyone get out we’re sort of you know…naked.” He said with a sigh, his cheeks now tinting red too.

Derek tried and failed to hide his smirk, but he turned away from them and grabbed Liam gruffly, though not hurting him and lead him towards the door, “Let’s go, back to the loft for you.”

Stiles grinned at Scott and gave him a thumbs up, keeping his eyes politely averted from Kira even though she had a sheet covering her body. “See you two love birds later.” He said as he placed one hand at the small of Lydia’s back and the other at Malia’s back ushering them out of the room, the sound of Malia’s voice asking why it mattered that they were naked traveling into the room.

Scott shook his head and glanced at Kira. “I am so sorry,” he said shaking his head and then groaning as he dropped his head into his hands. “I wanted tonight to be special and now…” He groaned.

Kira reached out and rubbed his back, “Scott this isn’t your fault you had no idea this was going to happen.” She paused, “At least it will be a night I’ll never forget,” she said trying to be positive about their friends bursting in on them in the middle of some pretty hot almost sex. “I’m starting to think the reason Lydia always has sex at school is because none of us can get a time outside of school where we won’t be interrupted,” she joked lightly.

Scott glanced up and he chuckled. “You might have a point,” he said moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her tugging her to him. “We might have to try that,” he said quietly pressing a kiss to her lips. He glanced over at the window briefly, “You know what the worst part about all of this is aside from us being interrupted?” He asked.

Kira shook her head as she ran a hand through his hair, “No, what?”

Scott sighed his gaze still on the window, “My mom is going to be so pissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
